Don't Think
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: For SugarQueen8490's Contest. Amy and Dan are back to school, and people from the Clue Hunt are showing up. Maybe three. And DAN befriending IAN? Definitely a first... or not. Anyway, read on!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo! So this fic is my entry for SugarQueen8490's "Down with Evan Tolliver/Kurt Contest"! I'll admit that I'm also a die-hard Amian fan, like Sugar and a lot more awesome people out there. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own title, summary, and plot. Meow.**_

* * *

><p>"Amy! Amy!" Dan yelled. "It's the first day of school!"<p>

"What?" Amy said sleepily.

"It's the first day of school!" he repeated. "And we're gonna be late!"

She checked her clock and gasped. "Out, out, out," she told him.

"Wha—okay! I'm gonna eat your breakfast if you aren't down in fifteen minutes," he said, grinning.

"What's for breakfast, anyway?" she asked.

"Your favorite. So I'll eat your share if fifteen minutes have passed and you're still upstairs," he called, running down the stairs.

She sighed and walked to her closet. It was six-thirty, so Dan would start eating _her_ breakfast at six-forty-five. She picked out a simple T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket, because it seemed like it was going to rain today.

After brushing her teeth, washing up, combing her hair, and changing clothes, she headed down as fast as she could while holding her bag. She flung her bag onto the couch and ran to the dining room, where she saw her insane brother Dan waiting for her, grinning as he stared at the wall clock.

She sat down beside him, trying to calm her breathing.

"Just in time!" Dan said, still grinning.

"Dweeb," Amy sighed. "Say, where's Saladin?"

"_Mrrp!"_ Saladin, the Egyptian Mau they'd inherited since their grandmother Grace's death, jumped onto the chair beside Dan's.

"Present!" Dan said in a cat-like voice.

"Morning, Amy!" their au pair Nellie Gomez said as she set down food-filled plates in front of her and Dan.

"_Mrrp?"_ Saladin said, as if asking, "How about me?"

"Ah, right," Nellie said, placing a plate with fresh red snapper and a saucer of milk on the floor. Saladin jumped down from his chair and began drinking some milk.

"Good morning," their great-uncle Fiske said with a smile.

"Morning, Uncle Fiske," Dan and Amy said at the same time—which was totally unexpected.

"I'm off to a Madrigal meeting today," he announced. "I'll be home late, so don't wait for me. Nellie will pick you up from school."

"The café, right?" Amy asked.

He nodded. "So, are you excited?"

"Sort of," Dan said.

"Yes," Amy said.

He smiled again and sat down. Nellie gave him a plate with two slices of toast with butter and jam and a blueberry muffin.

Dan looked down at his plate. He had gotten a muffin too, with pancakes and maple syrup. Amy got a muffin and a waffle with syrup.

"What's with the muffins?" he wondered.

"What do you mean?" Nellie asked.

"I mean, we all have muffins," he said.

"Oh, I baked them. Try," she invited.

They all took a bite out of their muffins. "Wow," Amy said.

"This is good," Fiske said.

"Yeah," Dan agreed.

"I gave you and Amy two each in your lunch, just in case one won't be enough," Nellie said. "C'mon, kiddos. You're going to be late… so we should get going."

Amy and Dan stood and hugged Fiske. "See you," said Dan.

"Bye, Uncle Fiske," Amy said.

"Have fun," Fiske called after them.

* * *

><p><em>Amy POV<em>

I was right. When Nellie dropped me and Dan off, it was already drizzling. I pulled my jacket hood over my head and walked faster.

Suddenly, I slipped. But before I could disgrace myself, someone grabbed my arm and hauled me up. "Watch where you're going," he said.

I looked up and saw a guy with tousled black hair, fair skin, and bright ocean blue eyes that were staring at me in concern. But I had a weird feeling that he was familiar. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um… yes," I managed to say. "Th-thanks." My stutter came back in the wrong time.

"By the way… my name is Kurt."

My eyes grew wide. No wonder he seemed familiar! "Kurt?"

"Hey, Amy," he said, smiling. "I was surprised you didn't recognize me at once."

"Ah… it's been quite a while," I said. "I can't believe it! You're… _here_!"

He shrugged. "I was able to get out of South Africa."

"So… where are you studying?" I asked.

"Boston High. I'm guessing you're there too?" he said.

I nodded. "Second year," I agreed.

"Huh, me too," he said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>After school, I met with Dan in the café we usually met in while waiting for Nellie to pick us up.<p>

"Hey, Dan," I said.

"Hey, Amy," he said without looking up from his cinnamon roll.

"You remember the guy we met in South Africa, right?" I asked, sitting beside him. "And did you get me a cinnamon roll too?"

"Sure did." He pushed a plate with a cinnamon roll on it to me. "Yeah, the guy you played chess with… Kurt, right?"

I smiled. "He's here."

"What do you mean?"

"In my school, in my class," I clarified.

"No way."

"Way."

"Hi, Amy!" Kurt said. "Uh, you're Dan, right?"

Dan nodded and drank some water. "You still play chess?"

Kurt smiled. "Why?"

"Nothing."

"Well, sometimes, I do," he said.

"You want a cinnamon roll?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'd better go, anyway," Kurt said. "Thanks anyway. Probably next time. See you tomorrow, Amy, Dan."

"See you," Dan said.

When Kurt was out of the café, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You missed him?"

"No."

"You miss Ian?"

My eyes grew wide. "No!" I said in horror, a little too louder than I expected.

"He came in," Dan whispered as he finished his second cinnamon roll.

"You're joking," I whispered back.

"No. I'm not." I glanced at my brother and saw that his face was completely serious.

I turned and saw that he was right—a good-looking guy (like… Kurt) with jet-black hair, cinnamon skin, and amber eyes sat down on a table near the window, asking for a cinnamon roll.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

Then we heard a car horn honk twice. "That's Nellie," Dan and I blurted at the same time. My brother did something that I really didn't expect—he held out his hand.

I smiled and high-fived him. "Race you?" I challenged, filled with a sudden burst of energy.

"Sure," he said. "I'll give you a head start, 'cause you're _too slow_."

"Dweeb," I laughed, running out of the store. I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw Ian watching me and Dan run to Nellie's car.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

The next day, Nellie dropped Amy and Dan off at their schools. "See ya later, kiddos!" she called as she drove off.

"I wonder what song she's listening to," Amy mused.

"Well, as Nellie says, _see ya later!"_ Dan said in a not-so-bad imitation of Nellie's voice. "And watch out for the Cobra."

She nodded and ruffled his hair. When she looked over at the sidewalk near the café and saw Kurt waiting. He looked up from his book and saw her smiling at him, so he waved.

"Okay, Dan, go and be random," she said.

"You mean it?"

"No. I mean it when I say don't do ninja moves and get in trouble." She walked away.

Dan followed her gaze and saw Kurt smiling. _Oh, so that's why she's in a hurry,_ he thought as he headed off to his school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha-ha. I was listening to songs by Luke Benward while I was writing this last part. I heard that he's going to play Dan in the movie… so anyway please leave a review! No flames, for they shall be doused.<strong>_

_**~Sam~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! :) Hope you enjoy this next one! I'm trying to fit everything into five chapters… so probably I'll make this short and make this a three or four-chapter story. **_

_**(You know the disclaimer.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Don't Think"…<em>

_"Okay, Dan, go and be random," she said._

_"You mean it?"_

_"No. I mean it when I say don't do ninja moves and get in trouble." She walked away._

_Dan followed her gaze and saw Kurt smiling._Oh, so that's why she's in a hurry_,__he thought as he headed off to his school._

* * *

><p><em>Dan POV<em>

When I got to the café, I saw Amy and Kurt talking at a table, smiling and chuckling. I looked to the side and saw Ian Cobra glaring murderously at Kurt.

I went up to him. "Hey, Ian," I said.

"Daniel," he said without looking at me.

"You're looking at my sister with _the look_. I can see those animated hearts in your eyes," I accused.

Now he looked at me. "What?"

I did a facepalm.

"Ah, no. You must be joking," he said quickly.

"I know _the look_ when I see it, dude." I must've sounded like Jonah Wizard or Hamilton Holt when I said "dude".

Ian resumed staring at Amy. "Did you come here just to annoy me, Daniel?"

"For the hundredth time, it's _Dan!_ D to the freaking A to the N as in _ninja_!" I said impatiently.

"Oh, I don't care. So did you come here just to annoy me?"

"No, I'm also wondering how you've been," I admitted. "You didn't show up at the previous reunions. We thought you were… you know."

He chuckled. "Kidnapped? Hah, of course not," he said. "I was too busy, and I couldn't let Natalie go alone."

Yeah, this was a topic _Amy _would've brought up. But since she was talking to Mr. Perfect imported from South Africa, it was _me_. I didn't like talking to Cobras, especially the jerk. Well, both of them are jerks. I mean, _they left me and Amy _(and Uncle Alistair) _in a cave a thousand miles away from home to DIE,_ and now Ian was watching my sister like a puppy waiting for its master to pet it or something.

"Look, you're hopeless," I said, walking away towards Amy and Kurt. "Hey, Ames."

"Dan? You're early," my love-alien-ish sister said, still smiling.

"No, you are. Is Nellie here yet?"

"Ah, no," she replied. "You can get a cinnamon roll if you want."

So I headed to the counter and got a cinnamon roll. Then I went back to the table of Ian Kabra and sat down.

"You don't ask for permission?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do," I said as I took a bite of my cinnamon roll. Now that was what you call an awesome pastry. "I don't want to be with Amy and Kurt. I don't like lovey-dovey stuffs."

He smiled and ordered a glass of water. "Still like ninjas, Dan?" he asked.

I gave him a _duh_ look as I ate the rest of my cinnamon roll. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Amy smiling. "Nellie's here," she said. I figured she ignored Ian because she wasn't stuttering.

"Ah… well, Ian, see you tomorrow?" I said.

He nodded. "I have to go as well." And to my surprise, he also ignored Amy!

Amy furrowed her brow. "Let's go," she told me.

As we got into Nellie's car, I was smiling to myself. This was gonna get interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Ian POV<em>

"Brother, you have a silly look on your face," Natalie said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I was talking to Dan Cahill a while ago."

"You mean, the ninja-obsessed Dan Cahill?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Amy's with another guy."

"And you're jealous?"

"No."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You are, whether you'll admit it or not," she sang. "You remember that group of girls we bumped into in the Philippines? What was that they kept saying? Ah, now I remember—_uuuy!"_

"First and foremost, _dear sister,_ you are a Kabra. You're _British_. And second, you sound exactly like them," I sighed, rubbing my temple.

Natalie cackled and got out of the limo. "Whatever you say, Ian," she laughed.

My sister didn't talk to me at dinner. Probably because she was giggling to herself, or she was thinking of blackmailing me again. Honestly, I think the second option is more likely.

"Natalie, stop giggling," I told her.

She giggled.

"I mean it," I said.

She did it again. Twice. Thrice.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Will you stop giggling?" I demanded, standing up.

"Ah, I'm a girl, Ian, and girls never stop giggling," she said with a sly smile.

I sighed and headed upstairs. Natalie went up to her room too, no doubt planning her next scheme.

* * *

><p>So I had math homework now. I decided to get started.<p>

Half an hour later, I was done with math. I turned on my laptop—we needed to research on the Egyptian gods…

And, of course, I wanted to see who was online in the Cahill chat network. Dan Cahill, Hamilton Holt, and the Starlings worked together to create this website where the Cahill teens (and pre-teens) could chat.

I entered my username and password and saw that the Holt siblings, the Starlings, Natalie, and Dan and _Amy_ were online.

_Don't think,_ I told myself. _Just do what comes to your mind. Let your thoughts flow and do what you want to do._

So, without thinking, I opened a chat window with _Amy Cahill_ (that's her username).

**IKIanKabra: Hello, love.**

**Amy Cahill: You really won't stop calling me that, huh?**

I smirked. Too bad she couldn't see me.

**IKIanKabra: No. It does have a nice ring to it.**

**Amy Cahill: Are you done with your homework?**

**IKIanKabra: I was just about to do the research.**

**Amy Cahill: Me too. Actually, I'm reading about how Isis tricked Ra.**

**IKIanKabra: Ah… she created this snake that bit him, right? Then she promised to heal him only if he'd give her his… secret name.**

**Amy Cahill: I'm impressed. :) Yeah, that's right. Do you know about the battle between Horus and Set?**

**IKIanKabra: Horus challenged Set to a duel. The winner would become the king of the gods, and Horus won.**

**Amy Cahill: So you've been reading about mythology too?**

**IKIanKabra: I find it interesting.**

**Amy Cahill: It sure is. Oops… I have to go now. Kurt's calling. See you. :)**

_**Amy Cahill has logged out of Cahill Chat.**_

I saw no point in chatting with the others, unless I'd like to be tortured with virtual giggles from Natalie, so I logged out too.

_**IKIanKabra has logged out of Cahill Chat.**_

* * *

><p>The next day, I was early in school, so I decided to read the research that I'd done last night. (I'll admit that I only copy-pasted it; I was already tired.)<p>

When I was just getting to the part about how Isis tricked Ra and Set dismembered Osiris, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw Amy smiling at me. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," I said, smiling back.

"You're reading about how it all began?"

"Like I said, it's interesting," I said with a shrug.

She took her seat in front of me and brought out her papers. "There are tons of versions of the stories," she sighed. "And then everyone's calling the gods by different names."

"That's how mythology is," I murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Amy POV<em>

Wow. Ian Kabra reading Egyptian mythology? That was definitely a first. But he really seemed fascinated by the myths.

_Or he's probably just acting. He's a Lucian, after all, _a voice in the back of my mind whispered.

I ignored it and took out the leather-bound school journal I kept in my bag, along with a pen.

_Date: August 24, 2011_

_Who'd ever thought that Ian Kabra also liked mythology? Apparently, he also knows about the story of Isis and Ra, and the battle of Horus and Set. _

_And last night, we chatted on Cahill Chat. I did see him online before, but we never chatted or anything. So that would be the first time we chatted on Cahill Chat._

_You think the word "chat" is overused? Not just as the word itself but also as a root word?_

_Hah. Gotta go. _

_~AC_

* * *

><p>So when I entered the café, I saw Dan talking to Ian again on the table with the window. And they were both grinning.<p>

"Hey," I said, walking over to them.

"Hey, Amy," Dan said.

"Hello, Amy," Ian said, chuckling. "Care for a cinnamon roll?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you like cinnamon rolls?"

"Probably since ten minutes ago, when Dan convinced me to try one," he said. "Well, it does taste good."

"I told you so!" Dan held out his fist.

Ian hesitated for a moment, then gently bumped his fist with Dan's.

"I never thought you knew that," my brother said.

"It's necessary for me to blend in," Ian explained. "I have to keep a low profile when I'm walking alone in London. But I don't know any gangster speech, unlike Jonah Wizard."

"Sit down, Ames," Dan told me.

I sat down between him and Ian. "You two never really got along," I said.

"Ah, but people can change, right?" Ian said.

I smiled. But actually, I agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Dan POV<em>

Okay, so once I got to my desk, I went online on Cahill Chat and saw that Ian Kabra was online.

**Ninja Lord: What's up, Ian? **

**IKIanKabra: Nothing much. Just doing more math homework…**

**Ninja Lord: Hah. You like my sister.**

Five minutes passed before he replied:

**IKIanKabra: Natalie told you?**

**Ninja Lord: *evil smile***

**IKIanKabra: She is DEAD. Her new Prada bag will have lived a short life and died an unnatural death.**

**Ninja Lord: No, I was just joking. We don't talk.**

**IKIanKabra: Oh, really?**

**Ninja Lord: It's obvious. When Amy sat in between us, you were BLUSHING. I SAW YOU!**

I chuckled. _Let's see what his reaction will be,_ I thought.

**IKIanKabra: You must've been hallucinating.**

**Ninja Lord: I don't hallucinate. And I'm just gonna tell you some rumor you've clearly missed out on.**

**IKIanKabra: Which is…?**

**Ninja Lord: Amy and Kurt are sort of together. He's been here to Cahill Manor twice already, and they're almost inseparable. I mean, they're always together at school. One of my friends' elder sister told me that. And I'm surprised you didn't notice.**

"DAN!" I heard Nellie yell. "DINNERTIME!"

While Ian wasn't replying, I quickly typed my last message for the night:

**Ninja Lord: I'm gonna eat dinner now. See you tomorrow at the café.**

_**Ninja Lord has logged out of Cahill Chat.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ian POV<em>

I stared in shock at what Dan had just told me—or typed to me, rather.

_Amy and Kurt are sort of together. _

_They're almost inseparable._

Since I was done with dinner and homework, I decided to go to sleep early. I got into my comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling, imagining the stars in the sky.

_No,_ I thought. _That's impossible. But since you're happy with it, it's fine with me._

Then sleep came to me faster than I expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whee! A longer chapter! :D So, as the summary says, "DAN befriending IAN?" There you have it. <strong>_

_**So please leave a review. CC is accepted, of course, but flames—as always—will be doused. Ha.**_

_**~Sam**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry for not updating for several days! Aah… I was at badminton. I should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but I forgot, so now I'm gonna say it: I think all the characters will be OOC in this story. Hehe… sorry! :)**_

_**(Insert the disclaimer here.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Dan POV<em>

I must've had a weird look while I was asleep, because when I woke up, Amy was staring down at me with her eyebrows raised. "You were smiling in your sleep," she said. "What did you think about before you slept?"

_Hah, I was trying to imagine Ian's reaction when I told him that you and Kurt were "together", _I thought. But of course I couldn't say that. "Ah, I had a dream about ninjas," I said. "And then I was like, _whoosh! Wham! Slice! _Then the ninja sensei said, 'Congratulations! You are now officially a ninja!'"

She sighed. "And the night before last you had a nightmare about Isabel Kabra."

"Yeah," I said, scratching my head. "Okay, change subject. What's for breakfast?"

"Toast, hot chocolate, bacon, and sunny-side eggs," she said.

"Yum," I smiled. "Now I'm gonna change."

She nodded and left.

When I went down, there was a plate of bacon and eggs arranged in a smiley face with a muffin and hot chocolate on the side waiting for me. I took my seat beside Amy and began to munch.

"Ah, Nellie, I'll be home a bit later," Amy said. "I'm going to work on a project with Kurt."

"All right," Nellie said. But I could tell that she was hesitant to let Amy go.

Probably an hour later, I was done. I stood up, and so did my sister, so the three (Nellie too) of us went to the car.

* * *

><p>I'll fast forward to dismissal. I jogged to the café and saw Ian sitting at his usual table, eating a cinnamon roll. He looked up when I pushed open the door and smiled at me, nodding to the chair in front of him.<p>

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"She's busy," I replied. I didn't want to tell him that Amy was off with Kurt.

He just resumed eating his cinnamon roll. "Okay then. Want a cinnamon roll? My treat."

"Really? Sure!" I said, grinning.

He chuckled and went up to the counter, then returned with a cinnamon roll on a plate and a glass of water. "Here," he said, gently pushing the plate and glass towards me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So, can you go online tonight?"

I gave him a _you have got to be kidding me_ look.

"Well, forget I asked. Natalie's calling."

"How do you know?"

Ian flashed his annoying Kabra smirk. "My phone's vibrating."

"Whatever. Thanks again," I called as he went out of the café.

* * *

><p><em>Ian POV<em>

To see if Daniel was true to his word, I went online on Cahill Chat and saw _Ninja Lord_ was online.

**IKIanKabra: So you really were online.**

**Ninja Lord: And you really didn't trust me.**

**IKIanKabra: It's not that, Dan. Anyway, what are you up to?**

**Ninja Lord: You mean what am I doing? Doing math while chatting with you.**

My eyebrows were raised the entire time I typed my reply:

**IKIanKabra: Is that even possible?**

**Ninja Lord: That's what you call "multi-tasking".**

**IKIanKabra: I know what multi-tasking is!**

**Ninja Lord: Then why'd you ask?**

Before I could even start replying, another message from him popped up.

**Ninja Lord: Listen, Ian. Kurt's here in Cahill Manor, and he's in the library with Amy, doing whatever—I don't know, and I didn't ask. Sorry for not telling you this. I thought you would freak out at the café.**

_Riiiight,_ I thought with a sigh.

**IKIanKabra: That's alright, Dan. Thanks for telling me. Ah—Natalie says it's dinnertime. See you tomorrow. **

**Ninja Lord: Hah, okay. Glad we aren't enemies anymore. Besides, Nellie's gonna get mad at me if she sees me—ah! She's coming! See ya!**

_**Ninja Lord has logged out of Cahill Chat.**_

_**IKIanKabra has logged out of Cahill Chat.**_

* * *

><p>The next day, same time after school, I saw Dan sitting down at our usual table, looking bored out of his mind.<p>

"What's wrong, Dan?" I asked, sitting in front of him.

"Ah, I'm bored," he groaned.

"Just as I guessed," I said, chuckling.

"I already got two cinnamon rolls."

"Amy isn't here," I noticed, scanning the café.

"Yeah, she's hanging with Kurt again," he mumbled.

"How long has this been going on?"

Dan shrugged and put his head on the table. "Don't know," he said.

"Hey, get up. That isn't proper table etiquette," I chided.

"Since when did you start correcting people about their table etiquettes?" he asked.

"About two seconds ago, starting with you," I answered, smirking.

"Okay. Fine." He got his head off the table and grinned at me. "Because you were the one who ordered a cinnamon roll and water for me yesterday, I'll do the same for you today."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that you, Daniel Arthur Cahill?" I joked.

"Grr… don't call me that _ever again_," he said.

"As you wish," I said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He just stood and headed to the counter.

* * *

><p>"Ian? You seem rather quiet," Natalie noticed.<p>

I leaned my head against the taxi window. (Natalie's stopped complaining about the cabs a week or two after we started school.)

"Ah. It's Amy, isn't it?" she asked.

Without thinking—and to my surprise—I nodded.

"Dan told me," she said, lowering her voice. "Like, three weeks ago? I'm not really sure."

"So you knew it already?" I said.

"I know I should've told you—"

"No, it's okay," I mumbled, paying for the fare and going out of the cab. Natalie got out too, not looking at me or talking the whole time we walked to our house.

* * *

><p><em>Amy POV<em>

I laughed. Kurt was so fun to be with! He always managed to lighten up the mood. Now we were in the library in Cahill Manor to study for our history exam in two days.

We heard Nellie yell, "LIGHTS OUT, DAN!"

And my wannabe-ninja brother shouted, "OKAY, NELLIE!"

"Is it always like this, in your house?" Kurt asked.

"Ah… sometimes," I said, shivering a bit.

He noticed this and shrugged off his jacket, draping it around my shoulders. "There you go," he said softly.

"Thanks," I said.

Instead of replying, he leaned in closer. I felt his lips touch mine, and I was thinking, _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…_

Then he pulled away. "I should go," he said, his voice oddly calm. "It's getting late. See you."

"Wait, your jacket," I said.

"Throw it," he said, smiling.

I tossed it, and he caught it expertly. "Bye," he said, heading out.

When I was sure he was going down the stairs, I fell back into the couch and held a throw pillow against my chest, smiling at the ceiling.

_Oh my god,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>After classes, I was staying a bit late, and Dan hadn't called me yet, so I decided to go walk around the school. I passed by my classroom and decided to go have a look inside.<p>

To my surprise, I'd left my notebook on my desk! Thankfully, the door was open, so I was able to go in quickly. I rushed over to my seat, but just as I was about to get my notebook, I heard footsteps and voices coming. I hid behind the teacher's table (it was the first place that came to mind!).

"You know that, right?" a familiar voice said. My eyes widened in shock, and I realized it was Kurt!

"Of course," another familiar voice purred. I stifled a yelp; it was the most popular girl in school, Danielle.

I risked a sneak peek from the side of the teacher's table and saw that Danielle was leaning casually against a wall, and Kurt had his hands pressed to the said wall.

"Give me a chance," he murmured.

"I'll think about it," she said, smiling slyly.

"Then I'll help you think." He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers, moving closer so their bodies were inches away.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't hide anymore. I was a _Cahill,_ a _Madrigal._ And no matter what, the Madrigals settle everything.

"Kurt," I said, my hands clenching into fists.

They stopped and turned to look at me. Danielle had an evil glint in her eyes, and Kurt looked mildly surprised. "Oh, hey, Amy," he said.

"Don't you 'hey' me, you jerk," I hissed.

"Amy, he never liked you," Danielle said. "He was just using you. Didn't you notice it? He was asking you to study with him so his grades could go up, and so he might have a chance at winning me."

I felt like someone just slapped me and hit me with a metal bucket on the head, because my brain seemed to be malfunctioning little by little as I drank in her words.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry, but we're over," Kurt said quietly.

Before I could lose control, I bolted out of the room (holding my notebook, of course) and practically jumped down the stairs, just so I could get away from there as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Ian POV<em>

I was looking for my history book (yes, I left it in the classroom) when I heard someone crying. I stopped and tried to find the source of the sound.

I walked around for five minutes till I saw some dark figure crying in the corner of the wall. "Hey," I said softly, reaching out to put a hand on his/her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The figure turned, and I saw that it had bright green eyes.

"Amy?" I said in shock. "What's wrong?" I sat beside her on the floor—the heck with designer clothes; I didn't care at that time, because Amy was obviously _not_ okay.

She put her head in her hands and trembled. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"K-k-Kurt," she managed to say.

Those three syllables (well, she did stutter—no offense intended) were all I needed to hear.

"Don't," she whispered, holding my hand so tight I thought my fingers would turn purple.

"Okay, I won't," I said. "Come on, Amy. I'll take you to my house first, then we'll go to Cahill Manor."

* * *

><p>"Ian?" Natalie called. "Thank goodness you're—" She stopped and her eyes widened. "Is that Amy?"<p>

I nodded. "Call Dan. _Now_," I said.

My sister dashed up the stairs, and I heard the door to her room slam shut.

I led Amy to the couch and Natalie came back down. "He's on his way with Nellie," she informed. "Apparently, Fiske is at a meeting."

"Alright." I looked at Amy and she stared back. "Dan and Nellie are coming to see you, okay? Stop crying."

She nodded. "C-can I h-h-have some w-water?" she whispered.

Natalie instantly handed her a glass of warm water. When I gave her the _how'd you do that?_ look, she just smiled.

"Thanks, Natalie," Amy said, smiling wryly.

All of a sudden, the door flew open. "AMY!" Dan exclaimed. "What—"

"Oh god," Nellie muttered. She glared at me. "What happened?"

"Nellie, Dan, sit down," I said.

They did, but Nellie's glare didn't falter.

"Kurt cheated on Amy," Natalie murmured.

"HE _WHAT?"_ Dan and Nellie yelled. They both looked at Amy for confirmation, and I figured they hoped Natalie was wrong.

But Amy nodded.

"Oh, that (insert swear word here)," Nellie growled.

"Please, don't curse," Amy said quietly.

"Why shouldn't I? Amy, don't you get it? _He. Broke. Your. Heart._ And you're telling me _not to curse_?"

"Calm down," I said. "Nellie."

The Cahills' au pair folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the armchair she was sitting on.

"Thank you."

"Amy, remember what I told you before, during the Clue Hunt?" Nellie asked, her voice calmer and more controlled. "The one about Theo?"

"Theo Cotter, right? The two-timing backstabbing thief?" Dan piped up.

"Yes, Dan. So do you remember?"

Amy smiled. "I sure do," she replied.

_~flashback~_

"_Your heart was broken for about five minutes," Amy said._

"_What, am I supposed to stop eating? Never regret trusting someone. It proves you have a heart. But if he turns out to be a lying worm… I'm not going to waste my time crying. Because I am_way_too fabulous for that," Nellie said._

_~end of flashback~_

"So you have to keep that in mind," Nellie told her. "In this case, Kurt's Theo, and you're me. Simple as that."

"Nellie, you are one awesometastic au pair," Amy said, grinning and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know I am, kiddo." She held out her arms, and Amy hugged her.

"Aw, come on," Dan whimpered.

"Ah, come on, dweeb," Amy laughed.

He went over and joined in the group hug.

Natalie and I looked at each other. That was exactly what we wanted—a family. Well, yes, we had our mum who was in jail and our dad who was hiding in who-knows-where, but my sister and I wanted a family that didn't require us to be perfect all the time.

"You two are getting the sad wistful look," Amy noticed, still smiling. She broke away from the Cahill hug and sat back down beside me.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while, then she leaned against me. "You can stay with us, if you want," she said. "Apparently, you and Dan have no more problems."

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh, it was easy." She smirked.

I shook my head and smiled, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"We should've brought a camera, Nellie," Dan said.

"I have one," Natalie chirped. But when I gave her the _oh no you don't_ glare, she shook her head. "But I left it in London."

"Well then, let's eat," Nellie said with a bright smile. "I'll cook."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hah. I'm done! You know the drill: review, go ahead and put as much CC as you want, and flames will always be doused. <strong>_

_**Cheers,**_

_**~PJOTKCLucian13/Sam**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hah, I just can't stop playing "Persona 3". Do you know that game? *looks around hopefully* Huh? Anybody?**_

_**(And so, you all know the disclaimer. I'm sorry, but I'm getting lazy to put it.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Amy POV<em>

A few days later, I've forgotten about Kurt the Cheater, and I was smiling to myself while thinking about Dan's dream (he told us during breakfast).

_~breakfast, around six-thirty in the morning~_

"_Isabel Kabra said, 'You are pathetic, Daniel. You will never be a ninja.' Then I said, 'Oh yeah? Take this! And that! And this and that and this and that and _voila_!"_

_~end of statement~_

I didn't realize I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said, but when I looked up, I saw Kurt staring back at me.

"Hey, Amy," he said, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Ah, fine. Listen, I have to go." I began to walk past him, but he caught my wrist and spun me back to him.

"Amy, Danielle broke up with me. I just wanted to apologize."

"Kurt, you yourself said that 'we're over'," I reminded, yanking my wrist free.

I thought I saw sadness in his eyes, but I must've been hallucinating. "Please, give me another chance," he begged.

"I don't think she will," Ian Kabra purred behind him, with his signature smirk and his amber eyes glinting.

"This is none of your business," Kurt snapped.

"Oh, it is. _I'm_ Amy's boyfriend now. You just traded the most wonderful girl in the world for someone who's… nobody," Ian said, choosing his last word carefully and coming to stand beside me.

"That's not true!" Kurt said angrily. Then he looked at me, eyes wide and pleading for another chance.

But I shook my head. "No, Kurt. It _is_ true. So I'm telling you now, we _are_ over." I walked away.

I knew Kurt tried to go after me, but Ian stopped him. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ian told him. "I know her better than you do, and I'm not joking when I say she'll rip your head off if you chase her."

* * *

><p>"So, how did confronting Kurt feel?" Ian asked as we went into the café to wait for Dan.<p>

"Great," I said with a smile.

He smiled back, one of those rare smiles that really lights up his face and even makes his eyes sparkle like real amber. "That's good. Since you're going to be the next Madrigal leader, you'll need to practice. But only do that when it's really necessary."

"Like you?" I asked innocently.

"Ah, I'm a different story. I'm a Lucian, and in my branch, somebody's always confronting somebody."

"Really?"

"Yes," he sighed. "For example… Isabel and Vikram—they're always confronting people head-on, telling them to be perfect." He flinched.

I knew how hard it was to talk about your parents while fighting back the urge to call them by their first names. "And what I said the other night, I wasn't joking. You and Natalie can come to the manor."

He nodded. "I know. I'll ask her if she wants to. But are you sure it's okay…?"

"Of course it is! Uncle Fiske suggested it, anyway," I assured him. "Think about it, okay? Then tell me later on the chat. Nellie's here."

"Sure, love," he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "When will you—"

"Never," he interrupted, chuckling. "Go on. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>"So, what did he say?" Dan asked.<p>

"He'll ask Natalie about it first, then he'll tell me later on Cahill Chat," I said.

Uncle Fiske nodded. "Alright," he said.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and put it on speaker, because a Madrigal agent was on the line.

"Fiske Cahill speaking," Uncle Fiske said.

"Haven't you heard the news, Fiske?" Nellie asked worriedly. "Kurt—you know, _Kurt_—was stabbed!"

My eyes grew wide. "What?" I said in disbelief.

"It's true! He didn't commit suicide—only a really depressed psycho would—someone charged him."

Dan and I exchanged worried glances. Our eyes said the same thing: _Vespers._

"When did this happen?" Uncle Fiske demanded.

"Twenty minutes ago, while he was walking home," Nellie replied. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

* * *

><p>Dan, Uncle Fiske, and I got out of our car and into the Madrigal stronghold in Cahill Manor's secret wing.<p>

"What happened?" Uncle Fiske demanded.

"I told you, Kurt was stabbed," Nellie said.

"Any idea who?" Dan asked.

All the Madrigal agents present looked at each other, some turning pale, some going wide-eyed, and some mouths dropping with audible _pops_!

"Vespers, dweeb," I said.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." He looked away sheepishly and scratched his head.

"It's alright, Dan," Uncle Fiske said. "Were you able to find Kurt?"

"Yes," Nellie said. Some agents came forward, carrying Kurt on a stretcher. His breathing was labored, like it took all of his strength to breathe. They set the stretcher down on the floor, and Kurt opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he croaked. Then his eyes locked on me. "Amy?"

I stepped back and bumped into someone. "It's okay, love," Ian said. I felt his hands on both of mine. "I'm here with Natalie."

"Hi, Amy," Natalie whispered.

"Oh, hi," I said, still looking at Kurt in shock.

"Have you tried treating his wounds?" Uncle Fiske asked.

"They're too deep," an agent said. "We tried, but…"

"Forget I asked." My (and Dan's) great-uncle knelt beside Kurt's stretcher. "Who did this to you, Kurt? Can you describe your attacker?"

"A-a-ah… black trench coat, couldn't… s-see face." His breathing became shallow and rapid.

I turned away. Even if I hated him, I still couldn't bear to see him in pain. I buried my face in Ian's chest, and I felt him embrace me.

A minute later, I risked a look over my shoulder. Kurt's eyes were closed, and he'd gone pale and still.

Uncle Fiske nodded, and the same agents who brought the stretcher in brought it back out.

* * *

><p>Two days later (Saturday) was the weekend-long gathering. The Kabras, Holts, Starlings, and Jonah Wizard came over to Cahill Manor for a full day of water balloon fights, tag, hide-and-seek, and truth or dare. But this gathering, we'd be investigating about why the Vespers attacked Kurt.<p>

We were in the yard, sitting on the grass in a wide circle. Dan, Hamilton, and the Starlings had laptops (trying to hack into the Vesper database) and the rest of us were debating on the hypotheses we came up with.

"Yo, ya think they got him 'coz he wasn't cool enough?" Jonah asked.

"No, that's nonsense," Natalie said. "And I can't understand a word you're saying, so please don't use your gangster speech."

"Sure thing, Natalie," he said, flashing his famous grin.

"That's better," she muttered.

I tilted my head back and stared at the clear blue sky. "So, what do you think is the _real_ reason?" I asked. "Because I honestly don't know."

Ian frowned. "I think the Vespers got the news late. By the time they were told that you and Kurt were together, you already broke up. So I'm guessing they were trying to eliminate all those people who are associated with us, or Amy, in this case."

All of us (not including Dan, Ham, and the Starlings) thought about Ian's statement.

"I agree, not just because I'm Ian's sister," Natalie said.

"We second the motion," Reagan and Madison said in unison.

Jonah nodded and clapped Ian on the back. "You can be a detective sometime, you know?" he chuckled.

"I don't think so," Ian said.

They all looked at me, and I realized I was the only one who hadn't spoken. "What Ian said is really possible," I said quietly, nodding. "I agree."

"All right. Let's go tell Fiske," Ian said. "But first, Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said.

* * *

><p>Ian ran a hand through his tousled black hair. For once, he looked really uncomfortable.<p>

"Is everything okay, Ian?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like to tell you that Natalie agreed to your offer, and that she's really grateful. But can you help us get back to London?" he said.

"Of course," I said.

He sighed with relief. "Then my sister will probably stop talking about how much she misses her clothes…"

"I'm sure she will. You can ask Uncle Fiske about that later," I said.

"Thanks. Oh, and, Amy?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "How can you be so nice to me and Natalie even after all the nasty things we've done to you during the Clue Hunt?"

I smiled. "The past is history. I'm optimistic."

Ian stepped forward and winked. _"That,_ I believe." His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Somehow my hands made it to the back of his neck. We stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, jade green and amber.

"Ian, d-do you… love me?" I whispered.

He smiled, and instead of answering, he kissed me.

And all of a sudden, we heard a _MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!_

I pulled away and saw a white cat with bright blue eyes staring up at me and Ian, swishing its tail. _"Mrow,"_ it said.

Ian swore, making me laugh. "You have a cat?" he said in surprise.

"We take turns taking care of it. Her name's Marie," I said, crouching down and picking her up. She purred contentedly when I stroked her fur. "Why don't you try holding her?"

"No thank you," he said quickly.

"She's harmless," I promised.

_"Meow,"_ Marie agreed.

He raised an eyebrow but extended a hand and touched her head. She meowed again and closed her eyes, rubbing her head against his hand.

"See?" I said.

Then we heard a _MRRRP!_

"Saladin?" Ian was really surprised now. "Seriously..."

Our Egyptian Mau was looking at Marie.

I smiled and set her down. "Saladin's quite fond of her, so we let her in sometimes. So now you've really touched a cat."

He chuckled. "Since when did you become a cat whisperer, love?"

"I'm not the cat whisperer. It's Dan. He _goes mrrrp_ all the time, in a perfect imitation of Saladin," I said.

"Now the problem is how to convince Natalie that cats are harmless," he murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOOOOOOOOOO! I'm done! !<strong>_

_***after calming down from hyper mode to "CHILL" mode…***_

_**Okay, so this is the last chapter. Sorry if you were expecting something longer, but no, it's only short. But don't you worry, because I'm working on a multi-chapter song-fic story (I'm rewriting "Some Special Songs". Three of my awesometastic friends in will be in it, along with me! So keep an eye out for the rewritten edition of "Some Special Songs"!**_

_**All right, you still remember what to do now, right? Click the button down there so it can serve its purpose, tell me what you think in less than ten thousand characters (constructive criticism is optional), add as many smiley faces as you want, and **_**voila!**

"_**Everyone's unique in their own little way."**_

_**~PJOTKCLucian13, or Sam ;)**_


End file.
